Always Known
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella, at the age of 10 is traveling down to see her cousin 'Nick' but ends up in a car crash with her parents. Monroe takes care of her, finding her on the horrific night and instantly knows what she is. Bella finds lost cousin and thing occur. BxD Not H


Always Known

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight, Grimm or TVD! This story I got it while casually watching Grimm, I hope you enjoy it and just for the record I own this story idea. It is quite extreemly original! This is going to be a triple crossover! It's The Vampire Diaries, Twilight and Grimm. The story is mostly BPOV. There will be some saucy Damon *wink* *wink*. I also have some Monroe/Bella moments but obviously some Nick/Bella moments. **

**This is hurt/comfort, family, friendship, crime, suppernatural and romance. Relationships: Bella and Monroe- father/daughter type of relationship, Damon and Bella- best friends (at first), Bella and Nick- cousins. **

**Blurb: Bella, at the age of 10 is traveling down to see her cousin 'Nick' but ends up in a car crash with her parents. Monroe takes care of her, finding her on the horrific night and instantly knows what she is. Bella soon finds out Damon's secret, while finding out her own. What can happen? Can her cousin suddenly appear? Will she remember? DxB**

**WARNINGS FOR STORY: Death's, hopefully lemmons (In future), violence, crime, self possible harm and anything else I can come up with along the way. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Little warning: I will be doing the second chapter in Monroe's POV and I hope you like it. (After finding out about Bella's POV on the crash) then I will try and get straight into it. This is a 'PREFACE'...Not a 'CHAPTER'! Can I have 4 reviews? The quicker they are...The better! Tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

_Song for preface: Halo- Beyonce._

Preface

**BPOV**

I was sitting down having a normal evening in with my best friend Damon, when I saw a guy enter with my guardian Monroe. The man calmly sits down, getting comfortable but I get up feeling edgy. I could tell Damon knew I felt edgy, so he followed me while I picked up random plates and cups we used.

I cleaned while he dried, when I was feeling more calm, the stranger came in and told me things that didn't make sence. I felt like screaming in his face what was wrong with me, that this problem would never leave me alone. I also had other issues, but only Monroe and Damon knew about them.

I then heared a familiar name slip out of the stranger's mouth, I almost dropped a plate, but Damon caught it in time and I froze. "I know you remember that name," the stranger tells me and I feel my body tense protectively.

I turn to look over at the stranger, walking closer to him and examining him. I really wanted to remember, to tell him I knew him and that I was happy. There was another part of me who wanted to tell him he was a sick bastard and to get the fuck out of my house.

Each step I took closer to him, my heart beated more rappidly and I thought it would hit him in the eye. I look into his light blue eyes, at his black sleek hair and his chiseled jaw. I felt my body tense, letting my brain remember images of a familiar boy.

When my body relaxed, I turned to look at Damon who was watching me carefully and I smiled softly. When I turned to look at the stranger, I could see Monroe's sorrowfull brown eyes, I stalked over to get closer to the stranger. When I looked into his light blue eyes, I felt my body untense and relax under his gaze.

My breath got shallow, I knew what was with me know and it surprised me. I was nervous. _How can I tell him I remember without crying while hugging him? _I thought to myself. I looked over to Damon's cautious sapphire blue eyes and sighed.

When I looked over to the stranger he was watching me intently. I thought he was going to ask me while he stared into my eyes, waiting for me to talk. When I found out he wanted me to say something I smiled, "Nicky...Is that you?" I whispered out loud enough for Nick Burkhardt to hear.

"Yes," he whispers back with a cheshire cat smile, I gave him the same smile back. When I finally noticed the others around me, I felt my heart sink and crumble. Two pairs of blue eyes, a pair of brown ones and my divided heart, were all surrounding me and my every move. I never felt so stuck...

_~A.K~_

**What do you guys think? I will tell you now...Nothing is human in this story! Please tell me what you tought and if I should continue. Can I have the 4 reviews? Much love! **


End file.
